


Friday Nights and the Lights so Bright

by InsidiousIntent



Series: School Spirits [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/pseuds/InsidiousIntent
Summary: It's Friday night, and Alex hates everything
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: School Spirits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662694
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Friday Nights and the Lights so Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my college malex au, that I have been posting on Tumblr. I'll add parts here as I write them!  
> Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine

* * *

Alex hated his life, and he hated everyone in this college. That morning his alarm didn’t go off because he forgot to set his phone on the charger, and then his advisor decided to cancel his appointment after he ran across campus just to make it in time. What even was the point of advisors in college, they were never around to actually help. And then he was supposed to have a good beer and rant about his day at Maria at their favorite bar - maybe even sneak into that off campus house party later. Alex could be getting a blowjob from a stranger in a cramped bathroom, but he got on the wrong bus. 

Which led him where he was right then. Which was the worst place in the whole universe; freezing his ass off on Frat Row at one in the morning, waiting at the bus stop right in front of some douchey frat house having some kind of orgy if the sounds he was hearing over the music were anything to go by.

_ God _ . Alex didn’t even want to think about it. 

"Dude, whatchu doing?" a voice said behind him.

Alex turned around to come face to face with Michael Guerin - ultimate fratbro and douchebag extraordinaire, the guy who sat behind him in Expos class and snored half the time or kicked the back of Alex’s chair the other half. Guerin was standing in front of him shirtless. In  _ winter _ . He had some weird looking red lines all over his chest that kinda looked like lipstick, his curls at a new physical height, holding a red solo cup of jungle juice most likely. 

He kinda looked confused but the smile on his was bright. He was kinda cute, but not really because Alex did not  _ not  _ find him cute. At all. Because Guerin is like all the frat row assholes and Alex did  _ not  _ care about Michael being ridiculously hot, he’s only distracted because he was thinking about blowjobs and how he wasn’t going to get any tonight. 

Alex tried not to stare. Michael kept standing there as if expecting an answer.  _ Oh. _

"I’m waiting for the bus," he sighed and responded. 

Guerin snorted at that. “Good luck with that. The schedule’s wrong. The last bus was, like, an hour ago.”

Alex sighed again. Of  _ fucking  _ course. Of course.  **FUCK.**

"Just come inside," Guerin said. "It’s freezing and my nipples are going to fall off. I’ll drive you home.”

“There’s no fucking way I’m getting in a car with you right now,” Alex sniped. 

Guerin waves his arms around, splashing the jungle juice from his cup. “Not right now! I’ll drive you tomorrow. I promise.” He turned back to stare at Alex. “For now though, why don’t you come in and enjoy the party?” 

“You really look like you need a drink. Let’s get you a drink, come on dude!”

Alex closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He tried to look at Guerin sideways, at the way his nipples were really fucking hard, and the way the muscles in his back moved under his skin when Guerin moved his free hand to flip off some screaming dude on the second floor balcony. 

Michael bowed slightly in a welcome gesture and waited for Alex to get a move on. Alex rolled his eyes and shoved forward towards the gross looking frat house. 

“When’s the last time you got laid anyway?" Guerin asked Alex, opening the door. Blaring music and loud voices hit Alex in the face like a tsunami. 

Alex bristled at the smug tone. “Oh? Are you offering?” he asked, waiting to see what brojock Guerin would do with such overt emo gay advances. 

Michael grins and crowds closer. Alex’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Careful what you wish for, Manes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://insidious-intent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
